


Multi-Fandom Oneshots and Drabbles

by orangeicepacks



Series: Multi-Fandom Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, JJ Project, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeicepacks/pseuds/orangeicepacks
Summary: Boy group oneshots, headcannons, and drabbles. Enjoy!Requests: [CLOSED]
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Everyone/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, OT13, OT7 - Relationship, OT8 - Relationship, OT9
Series: Multi-Fandom Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732990
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction + Requests!

Hello, H here. This is where I'll be posting relatively short, standalone works for multiple K-Pop Fandoms. Requests are open!  
Rules for requests:  
\- No archive warnings apply  
\- No mature/explicit content

If you want to request a mature/explicit prompt, check out the NSFW Multi-Fandom Oneshots and Drabbles.


	2. WonSol - Hansol's Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol has the worst day, but Wonwoo is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For user RainbowShit  
> Prompt:  
> "Hansol had the worst day (thin-skinned when he woke up, miss bus, yelled at by professor and received remarks about his american side a little too harsh). When he comes home he ignored Wonwoo's greetings and locked himself in his room to cry his heart out (still trying to stay quiet) and Wonwoo sat on the floor, talking and joking and making Hansol smile and open the door to go cuddle in front of the TV."
> 
> You're so welcome! This was so fun to write, Hansol is the cutest and WonSol doesn't get enough love sadly. I really hope you like it <3

From the second Hansol woke up he knew the day was going to be off.

His neck and back were sore from the position he had slept in, and his head pounded from going to bed so late after studying. He groaned, rolling over and mushing his face further into the pillow. After listening to his alarm clock blare for another minute, he smacked the snooze button and rose groggily out of bed. He got ready quickly and descended down the stairs in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie to face the day. Hansol was in the kitchen, about to grab an apple when his eyes flitted to the time glowing from the microwave.

9:25, it read.

His bus left at 9:30.

Hansol scrambled, dropping the apple in his haste, and scurrying for the door. His hand was on the knob when a tall body hugged him from behind. Hansol jumped, turning around to see Wonwoo sleepily clinging to him. “Have a good day,” Wonwoo murmured, releasing him, and setting Hansol back into motion. Hansol was out the door before he could give a reply, feeling slightly guilty for ignoring his hyung, but his rush to get to school shadowed that guilt as he raced to the bus stop. He cursed under his breath, seeing the doors close to the bus. “Just… a little… further,“ he panted, groaning when he reached the stop and the bus was already steadily driving away. “Wait! Please!” He yelled uselessly after the bus.

Hansol scrubbed a hand over his face with a sigh, beginning the two-mile trek to school on his own with a grumble. Within the hour, he made it to the door of the lecture hall panting and exhausted. Amazingly, he had arrived only a few minutes late, but nevertheless all heads turned toward him when he entered the room. Hansol ducked his head in embarrassment and made his way to one of the tables, feeling the stares of his classmates burning on his back. When he reached a table at the back of the room, he set his bag down with a heavy thud and buried his face in his hands for a moment before getting out his notebook and pen to take notes. He attempted to write the discussion topics, tilting his head in confusion when a trail of ink didn’t follow the strokes of his pen. It was empty. Of course it was. He glanced to his right, seeing the array of colored pens the girl next to him had stacked neatly beside her. She wouldn’t mind letting him borrow one, right?

“Excuse me.” Hansol tapped her gently on the shoulder, “Could I borrow a pen?”

“Sure!” The girl smiled sweetly in response, placing a vibrant purple pen in his grasp. He smiled back, glad to finally get some kindness from someone on this unforgiving day.

The moment was interrupted by the professor, hands on his hips in annoyance. “Suhyun, you know there is no talking in this class. And Chwe Hansol! You’ve already disrupted my class once today, try not to make it a recurring issue.” The professor’s eyebrows were drawn in a disapproving glare that made Hansol’s face burn in shame. He nodded earnestly, responding a quiet, “Yes, sir, I’m sorry.”

The girl evidently hadn’t taken lightly to Hansol getting her in trouble, snatching away the pen she had lent him so happily moments before, a scowl adorning her face. Hansol shrunk back, looking in his bag for his laptop to take notes on instead. He found it, pressing the power button in relief only to have his face fall seconds later when the screen flashed the low battery symbol at him, signaling it was dead. 

Hansol took a shaky breath, trying to center himself before he started crying out of frustration. He was usually a very unbothered person (Seungkwan once told him he had the emotional expression of a cardboard box) but today had been nothing but one test of his patience after another. His head pounded from practically jogging the two miles to school, not at all helping the way his back and neck already ached from the beginning of the day. His stomach grumbled with hunger pains at the breakfast he had missed that morning and he wanted nothing more than to cry and punch his pillow at the misfortune of the day. He sighed to himself, giving up on taking notes and choosing to just listen as the lecture went on for another hour before he could go home. After what felt like years, the professor concluded his lecture and the students crowded toward the doorway in eagerness. Hansol took his time packing up, knowing the professor would want to talk to him after class.

He approached the front of the room cautiously when he overheard a couple of students behind him. “Hey Vernon,” one of them called, and the word made Hansol bristle. Hansol never used his English name while he was living in Korea, and he usually didn’t even tell people. It seemed like only times his acquaintances would use it were to make fun of him for being mixed, so he wasn’t as comfortable talking about it anymore. The way the fellow student had said his name screamed insult, and Hansol turned on his heel to face the person that had said it. There were two boys snickering to each other, and one of them chuckled, muttering, “I’m surprised he even understood the lecture, being a foreigner and all.” The two looked satisfied with themselves, racing out of the room before Hansol could confront them. Cowards, Hansol thought to himself. You’re lucky there are witnesses in this room. He was not a violent person, but words of discrimination crawled under his skin whether he was having a bad day or not.

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from it and finally approaching his professor, wanting to get the conversation over with. “Hello, sir, you wanted to talk with me?” He inquired politely.

“Yes, Hansol. I don’t know what is going on with you today, because you aren’t usually like this, but I’m only going to let you off with a warning because it’s your first time breaking one of my rules. In America, this behavior might be okay in classrooms but over here we have a higher standard of respect. Your culture is wilder and freer over there but- “

“Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt,” Hansol cut him off. On any other day he would have excused his professor’s behavior, telling himself that some people were just uneducated and didn’t realize they were being disrespectful. But today he had enough with people thinking they could say things like that to him. “I am born and raised Korean. With all due respect, sir, the only difference between you and me culturally is that I am bilingual, and you are not. I appreciate your time, thank you.” He wanted to say so much more, to rant about his day and tell the professor that he had no right to comment on the ways Americans function, but he restrained himself. 'It isn’t worth it,' he told himself.

He left the lecture hall, blood still boiling, and veered to the cafeteria to relieve his still rumbling stomach. He saw that they had a salad with mixed nuts. The mixed nuts included walnuts, cashews, and… peanuts. Hansol’s shoulders sagged. He would rather be hungry and not go into anaphylactic shock, so he exited the cafeteria again, taking the shortest route home.

'It’s fine, you’re fine, everything’s fine,' Hansol attempted to calm himself down, repeating the words over and over again in his head. But everything was not fine. His eyes watered, and he rubbed at them spitefully, willing himself not to cry. He didn’t even realize he had reached the front steps to his apartment, too far into his own head during the walk home. He unlocked the door, rushing immediately toward his room.

Wonwoo appeared from the kitchen, “Hansol, you’re home! How was class- “ His greeting was met with the sound of Hansol’s door shutting, the click of his lock following. Wonwoo frowned, partly in confusion and partly in disappointment. He had missed the younger and didn’t understand why Hansol had ignored him. He moved toward the door quietly, sinking beside it to lean against the wood.

Meanwhile, Hansol was sobbing against his pillow, attempting to silence the cries that sent tremors through him. From the moment he had closed the door, the frustration and tension of the day seemed to course out of him in waves, his body collapsing in exhaustion on the bed and his tears pouring out of him from how he’d been holding them in all day. He was so tired. The ache in his body seemed to increase tenfold, and he was trying to catch his breath from how hard he was crying. A small whimper escaped him, and he cursed under his breath, hoping Wonwoo didn’t hear him.

Wonwoo froze on the other side of the door, having heard the tiny, miserable sound that came from Hansol. Wonwoo’s heart broke, and he wanted nothing more than to pick the lock on the door and gather the younger into his arms. But alas, he couldn’t do that, so he racked his brain for an alternative way to comfort Hansol. “Solie?” He called out tentatively, listening carefully when he heard the younger boy’s breath hitch on the other side. “It’s just me, Hansol-ah.” He tried to put all of the comfort in his voice he could, wanting Hansol to know he was there for him.

Hansol’s breath hitched when he heard the deep voice of his hyung filtering into the quiet of his room. “H-hyung-?” He cringed at how weak his voice sounded, squeezing his arms tighter around the pillow in his grasp. Wonwoo hummed, and replied with a warm, “I’m here.”  
“I know you probably don’t want to talk about your day, kiddo, and that’s okay. Do you want to know what hyung did today?”

Hansol hummed in affirmation, making Wonwoo smile. “Well, I went to the store and I met a group of Ahjummas in line that kept asking me if I had a girlfriend. And one of them wrote her number on her grocery receipt and put it in my bag. I didn’t really know what to do.” Hansol smiled a little at the story, picturing the old ladies flirting with a stone-faced Wonwoo in the store. “And I ended up getting a message from her. Should I read it?” Hansol heard the sound of Wonwoo unlocking his phone through the door. Hansol hadn’t realized it, but his breathing had already calmed down while he listened to Wonwoo’s voice. “Hey hot stuff, if you’re free tonight, I know a lady who could use some company from a handsome man like yourself.” Wonwoo read dryly. Hansol laughed wetly at the message, how could a little old lady say such a thing?

Wonwoo was pleased that his story had made Hansol laugh. “Did- Did you reply?” Hansol asked through his giggles. Wonwoo grinned. “I did. I asked where we would meet for our date, and she goes,” Wonwoo conjures up his best old lady impression, “The senior center has happy hour from 4-5.” Hansol fully loses it at that one, throwing his head back as he laughs. After the two have come down from their hysterics, Wonwoo cautiously asks, “Can I come in now?”

It’s silent for a few moments, and Wonwoo thinks he’s ruined the moment until the door clicks and suddenly Hansol is standing shyly in front of him. Wonwoo stands from where he was leaning against the door frame and opens his arms for a hug. Hansol gladly accepts, and their embrace doesn’t last more than a few seconds, but it makes Hansol’s whole body glow with warmth. It felt so nice to be cared for when the world had been so cold to him all day. “I made lunch,” Wonwoo says as they pull away. “I’ll dish some up for you, go pick a movie to watch.” Hansol nods excitedly, curling up on the couch to scroll through Netflix. Wonwoo is beside him a few minutes later, two plates of food in hand, just as Hansol hits the play button on the new episode of Itaewon Class. Hansol scarfs his down, Wonwoo smiling amusedly at him. Once they both finish, Hansol moves to collect the plates but Wonwoo guides him gently back onto the couch. “Let hyung take care of you.”

Hansol grins at the words, allowing himself to be taken care of after the difficult day. He had practically forgotten about what had him so upset in the first place, all of it seeming so distant now that he was with Wonwoo. The latter returns and slings an arm around Hansol as he sits back on the couch. Hansol snuggles into his embrace, feeling all of the remaining tension draining from him. Hansol’s eyes feel heavy and he fights to keep them open. Wonwoo shifts to settle Hansol’s head in his lap and run his fingers through Hansol’s hair.  
“Take a nap,” Wonwoo encourages, and Hansol hums in response.

As Hansol drifted off to sleep, he murmured a ‘thank you’, almost quiet enough that Wonwoo didn’t catch it. Wonwoo smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Hansol was fine having bad days, as long as Wonwoo would be there to lift him back up.


End file.
